An Illuminating encounter
by Kneoria
Summary: A Dragon Age: Inquisition Story. No one looks up. Except for when they do. Warning: Mature themes that come with the Inquisitor having romanced Iron Bull.


**Rating:** G, with implications that come from the player having romanced Iron Bull

 **Summary:** No one ever looks up. Except of course, when they do.

 **Beta:** None

 **Author's note:** Takes place sometime after the game? I think? Im not entirely sure. I know almost nothing about the series. This is a Christmas present for a wonderful wonderful friend over on tumblr. You know who you are. Merry Christmas my friend, and I hope that you like this and I didnt manage to screw up the characters completely.

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. Josephine and Dragon Age belong to Bioware, Marcella is the name given to my friend's inquisitor.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. Your contribution to the inquisition is invaluable." Josephine said as she and Marcella escorted the visiting dignitaries and their party to the main doors of Skyhold.

"No no, thank you. It cannot have been easy seeing to us so soon after your renovations, and we are honored that we were among the first to visit since." The nobleman said. Josephine blinked, the only allowance of confusion that she would allow herself to feel. Marcella, next to her was not quite as skilled at keeping her bewilderment from her face. Renovations to the keep had finished months ago. What on earth was he talking about?

From the corner of her eye Josephine noticed that Marcella's curiosity had been piqued and that she was about to actually ask. That would not do at all Josephine decided and quickly moved to step on her friend's foot. It didn't hurt that these people were under the impression that they were among the first to speak to the Inquisition after remodeling. It made them look good and if it inflated this particular groups ego, then so be it. "Indeed, we had just finished the last of the repairs and renovations. How did you know? I thought we had cleaned up the last of the traces."

With a casual wave, the dignitary gestured upwards. "Oh it was the chandelier. This chandelier in fact. Other than renovations, what other reasons could there be for ropes up there? " He asked rhetorically, while Josephine stood there gazing upwards. There were indeed ropes on the chandelier, ropes tied with a much more intricate knot work than what was required to get it up there in the first place. What indeed. Josephine raised an eyebrow shot a knowing glance over at Marcella who was gazing up at the ceiling an expression of horror on her very red face.

"Oh." Marcella muttered in what Josephine had no doubt was shock and embarrassment. Hiding her amusement Josephine turned to look at the rest of the group. Fortunately for Marcella, no one else had made the connection between her and the rumors surrounding her sex life allowing her to turn to the nobleman and his company. "It has been a pleasure and honor having you hear. Unfortunately, duty calls and I have other things that I must attend to before the evening is through." Marcella said, and Josephine was pleased to note that despite her red face, her friend managed to stay composed.

"I have no doubt. Thank you for making time to attend the meeting." The Dignitary said once again and as soon as all of the necessary formalities had been observed, Josephine watched as Marcella took off down the hall as if demons from the Fade were after her.

"The poor dear." The visiting dignitary said, as he too watched the Inquisitor hurry down the halls. "Had I known that she was going to be so upset by the fact that the workers did not finish cleaning up after themselves, I wouldn't have said anything at all."

Josephine smiled politely and more small talk was made as the Ambassador's party finally left. Once the doors were shut and the gates had closed, Josephine dropped her politicians mask. Taking a deep breath she whirled around and strode towards the inner halls of the Keep. "IRON BULL!"

* * *

 **AN:** And thats all folks. Like I said, Im not actually really a part of this fandom so i hope y'all can forgive me for any egregious errors that I made in my portrayals here seeing as all I know about this game has entirely to do with my friends own head canons. That said, please let me know what you think, yeah? Oh and happy new year to you all!


End file.
